


Eine kalte Nacht

by DaintyCrow



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kalte Nacht, eine nicht sehr zufällige Begegnung und Canaan, die sich entschied trotz des kalten Wetters keine Jacke zu tragen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine kalte Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cold Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108481) by Redsky14. 



> Reviews werden übersetzt und Übersetzungsfehler oder Übersetzungsvorschläge dürfen mir gerne mitgeteilt werden.

Als Schnee vom Himmel fiel, lehnte sich ein weißhaariges Mädchen, bekannt als Canaan, nur gegen das Geländer des Gebäudes, auf dem sie sich befand. Sie blickte nach unten auf Shanghai City, bis sie hinter sich ein leises Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell auf der Ferse ihres Fußes um, zog ihre Pistole, und Zielte auf die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit. Alphard trat aus dem Schatten, die Hände hebend in einer Bewegung die zeigte, dass sie nicht da war um zu kämpfen. Das jüngere Mädchen starrte sie nur an, und fragte dann mit strenger Stimme: „Was machst du hier?“

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen. Läufst du spät in der Nacht immer auf den Dächern der Gebäude herum, wenn du nichts zu tun hast?“ Die größere Frau grinste ein bisschen. Sie fing an ein paar Schritte auf die Synästhetikerin zuzugehen, aber sie stoppte, als das andere Mädchen leise daran erinnerte, dass sie ihre Waffe immer noch direkt auf sie richtete. Alphard seufzte und behielt immer noch das leichte Grinsen an Ort und Stelle. „Hör zu. Ich bin nicht hier um gegen dich zu kämpfen. In echt, hatte ich gar keine Ahnung, dass du auch hier oben warst.“

„Lügner“, war alles, was Canaan antwortete.

„Vielleicht … aber ich habe wirklich nicht die Absicht, dich zu bekämpfen. Ich bin sicher du kannst sagen, dass ich darüber nicht gelogen habe.“ Canaan senkte langsam ihre Waffe. Sie konnte keine blaue Aura um die schwarzhaarige Frau erkennen, darum wusste sie, dass diese nicht die Absicht hatte zu töten.

„Gut“, war alles, was sie sagte, und damit ging Alphard zu dem Geländer neben ihr herüber. Für die nächsten paar Augenblicke sagte keiner der beiden etwas. In der Stille, blickte Alphard zur Seite, starrte auf das andere Mädchen, welches nur die Stadt unter sich betrachtete. Sie war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht, dass sie, trotz des aktuellen Wetters, keine Jacke trug.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“, fragte sie und drehte den Kopf ein wenig in Richtung des Mädchens neben sich.

„Nein“, kam die stumpfe Antwort. Aber dann gab es eine leichte Brise, was sie dazu brachte zu zittern und sich selbst zu umarmen, trotz dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Natürlich nicht“, hänselte Alphard. „Warum trägst du keine Jacke?“

„Warum interessiert es dich?“, fragte Canaan bitter. Die ältere Frau zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einfach nur Neugier, denke ich. Ich meine wen würde es nicht wundern, dass du keine trägst?“

Canaan schlang ihre Arme weiterhin um sich selbst und blinzelte. „Es hat nicht geschneit, als ich rausgegangen bin.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht kalt war.“

„Es war nicht kalt, als ich rausgegangen bin.“

„Und du hast nicht daran gedacht, dass es doch dazu kommen könnte?“ Alphard schien etwas verwirrt hinsichtlich dem Mangel der Logik bei dem jüngeren Mädchen. Canaan begann sich, durch die Anwesenheit der Terroristin noch gereizter zu fühlen, und die Kälte half dabei nicht.

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß, ich hätte eine Jacke tragen sollen, aber ich habe es nicht gemacht. Lass mich in Ruhe.“ Sie spannte sich an, als ein neuer Windstoß aufkam. Es war erneut still für einen oder zwei Momente. Das irritierte Mädchen war so damit beschäftigt zu zittern, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die andere ihre Jacke auszog, und hinter sie trat um sie auf ihre Schultern zu legen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geringfügig, als sie sich umdrehte um Alphard zu sehen, die jetzt hinter ihr stand.

„Was tust du?!“ Anstatt Canaans Frage zu beantworten, fragte die größere Frau ihre eigene, hielt die Jacke an Ort und stelle.

„Ist das besser?“

„Ich hab' dir zuerst eine Frage gestellt“, erinnerte Canaan barsch.

„Ich denke es ist offensichtlich, was ich tue. Ich sorge dafür, dass du nicht frierst. Wenn sie keinen großen Unterschied macht, werde ich sie zurücknehmen.“ Sie wartete darauf, dass das andere Mädchen antwortete,

„… es ist besser …“, murmelte Canaan. „Aber wird **dir** jetzt nicht kalt sein?“ Ohne zu zögern bewegte die ältere Frau ihre Arme von den Schultern der Synesthetikerin, zu ihrer Taille und zog sie an sich,

„Nicht wenn ich dich so halte wie jetzt.“ Das Mädchen in ihren Armen versuchte zuerst sich loszureißen, eine sehr leichte Röte bedeckte ihr Gesicht, aber langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran. Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, entschied sich das weißhaarige Mädchen erneut zu sprechen.

„… warum tust du das?“ Alphard schloss die Augen, legte ihren Kopf auf den der anderen und grinste leicht.

„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht so krank wirst, dass du mich nicht mit all deiner Kraft bekämpfen kannst.“

Auch Canaan schloss die Augen, lächelte schwach und sagte nur ein Wort: „… Lügner.“


End file.
